1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas heater, and more particularly to a portable gas heater which has an integrally formed body arranged for use without assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoor gas heater in the market has a variety of model and design. For example, Chinese patent application CN201028636Y discloses an outdoor portable gas heater canopy which includes a plurality of different parts such as gas strap and gas positioning unit while having a small size and is light weighted, and the different parts of the gas heater can be assembled or disassembled easily in a tool-less manner so as to provide convenience to the user for carrying for travel or outdoor activities. However, the need of assembling the different parts into one usable unit still imposes great inconvenience to the user. The user still has to wait and assemble the unit before use. In other words, the gas heater is still not immediately available for use when needed.